As compared to traditional liquid crystal display apparatus, field emission display (FED) apparatus have better display qualities, faster response, a smaller thickness, a wider viewing angle, and a much wider range of operating temperatures. In a field emission display apparatus, a voltage is applied on an electron emission source, causing electron tunneling through surface potential barrier of the electron emission source. Light emission is achieved from a phosphor bombarded by electrons emitted from the electron emission source. Because field emission displays are self-emitting displays that do not require a backlight, they can be made much thinner as compared to liquid crystal displays.